


... Must Be the Truth

by eadreytheiptscray



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reflection, Season/Series 06, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: Joan reflects on Sherlock's last words to her before leaving the brownstone forever. But if there's anything he should know by now, it's that he can't always have the last word.———Takes place in between the last two scenes of the Season 6 finale. Presumably not Season 7 compliant. (Translation: I just watched "Whatever Remains, However Improbable" and I havethoughts.)





	... Must Be the Truth

**_I couldn't leave without saying goodbye._ **

Sherlock's words are just ghosts now, retracing their steps through the now-empty brownstone. How long had it been since the door closed behind him—five years? Five minutes? Without the familiar ticking echoing through the hall, Joan has no way of knowing if Sherlock is stepping into a New York City taxi or into 221B Baker Street.

_**I've sacrificed very little.** _

Justice prevails, as always. And collateral damage is minimal this time—Sherlock confessing to Michael's murder pries the blame from Joan's shoulders, keeps Hannah out of prison, and prevents Captain Gregson from being charged as an accessory.

At the cost of more than one partnership.

Now _that_  is unacceptable.

_**You saved my life, Joan.** _

Six years and a career change—a lifetime—ago, a different man had stood before her. Same brilliant mind. Same arrogant facade. But hiding behind that haughty stare had been cynicism, and behind that…

"We're partners," Joan finds herself whispering into empty space. Her words ring back in her ears.

_**No. We're much better than that. We're two people that love each other. Always have been.** _

It's not that sentiment that resuscitates her, or at least sends her upstairs to pack whatever meager possessions she considers valuable into a battered suitcase. She allows herself to linger, just for a minute, at the foot of the mahogany staircase, her fingers tracing the newel post.

Most people don't associate Sherlock Holmes with positive traits: compassionate, sentimental, considerate. But Joan Watson isn't most people.

And when she saw Sherlock clinging to that newel post like a life preserver, she knew she, too, would be leaving the brownstone for the last time.

But that's a sacrifice she doesn't mind making.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the realm of "Elementary" fanfiction. Any feedback is appreciated, read, and cherished.


End file.
